The primary objective of this study was to evaluate the safety and identify a maximum tolerated dose of recombinant human interleukin-12 (RHIL-12) when given subcutaneously as a single dose to HIV+ adults with 100-300 CD4+ cells/mm3. The study has been closed and analysis of study data revealed dose limiting mild fever and fatigue at the 1000 ng/kg dose level. One patient was admitted to the GCRC for this study, but study drug was not administered due to instructions from the study sponsor, conveying the closure of that dosing cohort.